


Text Me Your Heart

by Impala_Chick



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Co-workers, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: The great thing about texting? You can say something to someone without the people around you knowing what you're saying.





	Text Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from my LJ. Originally written in 2008.  
> Italics = Jensen.

**YEAR I**

Can we run lines 2night?  
_Sure._  
Starbucks, 7:00?  
_Not that inconspicuous_  
Leave it 2 u 2 type big words  
_My place, 6:30._  
Lol, fine.

 

Ur turn 2 come 2 my place.  
_Whatever, Jared. You are just jealous of my place._  
In your dreams.  
_Funny._  
Byob ;p  
_Lame._  
My frig is empty.  
_So I have to bring you beer too?_  
Yep.  
_Fine._  
Fine.

 

U in your trailer?  
_Ya._  
We fucked up the last scene.  
_Ya, I know._  
So we should work on it.  
_Okay, come over._

 

 _Are you going to go to the store today?_  
Mayb.  
_Could you get pie and bring it tonight?_  
I thought you were making me dinner.  
_I am, I just don’t have time to make pie._  
K.

 

Can we go the movies 2night?  
_You asking me out on a date? Very classy, doing it through texts._  
Shutup, like you making me dinner wasn’t a date.  
_I didn’t get sex._  
...  
_Jared, you still there?_  
Don’t. Do. That. To. Me.  
_What?_  
You know what, you dirty bastard.  
_You know me, always the dirty bastard._

 

 _Kripke wants us to start early tomorrow._  
But u are working all night?  
_Ya, well. Them’s the breaks._  
I can convince him to film my scenes 2morrow. We never shoot in order neway.  
_You don’t have to._  
I know, I want to.

 

Last night was pretty awesome.  
_Ya, you can say that again._  
FW: Last night was pretty awesome.  
_I didn’t mean literally, bitch._  
Jerk.  
_We should do it again sometime._  
Tonight.  
_Sounds like a plan._

 

**YEAR II**

_Hiatus sucks._  
I’m sorry you feel that way.  
_Ya well._  
Admit it, you miss me.  
_You don’t get me to be all sappy that easily._  
Well I miss u, ngl.  
_How’s Texas?_  
Real smooth, changing the subject.  
...  
And it’s same old, same old. Btw, my family wants to meet u.  
_What did u tell them?_  
Nothing.  
_Oh._  
My mom is staring @ me blushing and texting. I should prob.go.  
_Okay ttyl._  
Lol.  
_What?_  
U typed ttyl.  
_Ha. Hilarious._  
<3  
_omfg you sap._  
Hehe, you love it.

 

Plane touches down in like 20 min.  
_Already here._  
That’s a shocker.  
_Thanks a lot._  
Well, your name isn’t exactly Mr. Punctual.  
_Okay whatever I’ll see you in 20. If you are more tanned then me, I’m going to be pissed._  
Be prepared to b pissed.  
_Very funny._

 

 _This press thing is sucking._  
Well than u r a good actor.  
_I am a professional, dumbass._  
hahaha. Suck it up.  
_You mean suck it?_  
we cant rite nao.  
_Why not? I can see the bathroom._  
omg. fine. u slip away first, be there in 10.  
_5._  
FINE 5. Sheesh.

 

 _Stop flirting with the guy at the checkout._  
Im not!  
_Then what's taking so long?_  
The line.  
_You know the checkout guy wants you._  
omg shutup  
_I'm serious. I might have to go down there and kick some ass._  
dont. i have the beer and the chinese, b there in a minute.  
_condoms?_  
Ya got those 2. ;p

 

Can u get my drycleaning on the way over?  
_I'm not your bitch._  
Didnt say u were.  
_Okay Princess. I'll pick it up._  
Ty.  <3333  
_Stop with the hearts already._  
Shutup u like it. I can feel u smiling through the fone.

 

 _Your turn to get my drycleaning._  
Most of my gas money is spent coming 2 ur house.  
_So is mine._  
Ya so we should just live at the same place.  
_Are you asking me to move in with you?_  
we wouldnt fit @ my place.  
_I have to think about this._  
Okay, I'll be there in 20.

 

**YEAR III**

_Thanks._  
For wat  
_Coming to see my family with me._  
Ur welcome. Wat r u doin?  
_laundry._  
Sexy.  
_not._  
Did u get 2 my underwear yet?  
_U are sick._  
Right back at you.  
_Oh shit I hav 2 go back 2 work_  
Okay I'll see you on set later.

 

I'm in line at the bank, make me not bored.  
_Your dogs are making a mess._  
not wat i had in mind.  
_Hey, have you always had this picture of us up?_  
Which 1?  
_From when we first met, on set._  
I found it the other day.  
_It's nice._  
Ya, back when u werent an old man.  
_Hilarious. And Back when you were a baby._  
So wat, you a crib robber?  
_Totally. Call me Michael Jackson._  
Ewwww.  
_You like when I sing thriller._  
Ya cuz that's a good song.  
...  
g2g brb

 

Wanna take the dogs 4 a walk?  
_You are downstairs. You can't walk your lazy ass up here?_  
U r the 1 who txted back.  
_True._  
So?  
_Ya ya, coming._

 

 _I think our new chauffeur is on to us._  
Y?  
_He keeps looking at us in the rearview mirror._  
Some1's paranoid.  
_No I'm not._  
Ya, okay.  
_Don't roll your eyes._  
Dont tell me wat 2 do.  
_Are we seriously going to fight about this?_  
No.  
_Okay good._  
ILU.  
...  
C'mon. For Me.  
_Damn those puppy eyes. <3_  
YOU JUST TEXTED ME YOUR HEART.  
_Ya ya, it's all your fault._  
I know.


End file.
